Moonlit Seduction
by Moonlitbooty
Summary: Moonlit is a 5th year American transfer student on a task from the Dark Lord himself; to seduce Harry Potter. But her beauty attracts someone else; Malfoy. See how Moonlit can cope and if she can also defeat her stupid sister. Don't flame! Review!Badsum.


**I love Harry Potter a lot so don't flame me, because we share an interest, right? Unless of course you have no brain.**

I took a deep breath as I washed the blood from my pale wrists. I smiled as the pain ebbed away, and decided not to look at the red liquid spilling out from them, but instead to look at my reflection.

A half vampire, half veela is, needless to say, beautiful. Even though I fall under that category, I don't think I deserve it. I mean, even though I'm pretty cool and all, it's not like I'm a good person. I'm only going to Hogwarts to seduce Harry Potter as the Dark Lord plans! That's a great thing to do in my eyes, but obviously it's not 'good'.

I blink, my heavily lashed, currently purple eyes glazing over as I bite back tears of blood. Ouch. My fang pricked my lip, and I chose to push my long, black hair out of my face. I didn't want it to get wet, that would suck. It had naturally one purple strand, and was choppy and layered, but I thought it was boring and the next day I woke up and it had crimson tips, so whatever, I just went with it.

My mother and father died a few years back, so my stupid benevolent sister and I lived in the mansion alone. We had a few fights now and again, and we're not friends of any sort of description. Peh.

My life sucks. I had to learn how to use magic **by myself**, and I made my wand on my own. My stupid sister, Petal, went and bought one and told me that I was a "fat arsed idiot" for making one myself. She wasn't laughing when I turned her bedroom door into a goat.

Besides, she wasn't even my real sister, well. She's my English half sister. I'm American, of course. Although I've been practising British-English so that when I go to Hogwarts I can be all proud. I'm not sure how it works but then again that falls under muggle science and muggles are idiots.

I'm more of an icy, beautiful beauty, whereas Petal is more elfin and fairy like. But whatever, she doesn't deserve that title because she's a stuck up bitch. And no, I didn't steal that insult, I made it up…muggles have said it before but muggles are dumb so they don't count.

Petal banged open the bathroom door, her auburn curls bouncing gayly and her green eyes burning with hatred.

"Bitchface, what the fuck? Stop bloody cutting yourself, you insane wanker!" she's half veela, quarter fae and quarter siren. She doesn't show any of it, as you can probably see.

"You don't understand my pain," I replied coolly, and sigh as she starts swearing at me. I guess she's just jealous. English people generally are.

Later on, I decided to get dressed. Hogwarts was in a while. So I got my robes that were a little too tight but good and I wore a shorter-than needed skirt to show off my legs which I encased in fishnet tights. I put on my black lace up boots, to which my sister stated,

"It's Hogwarts, not Pimpwarts. You're not a whore, you're just a slag who no one pays to see."

I rolled my eyes, Obviously she's autistic or something. Or maybe she has a grudge against me for that time when I told people she still goes into the countryside to talk to fairies. Pah. What a loser.

She was dressed in proper uniform, and you could practically see the glitter shining all over her. She's such a Mary Sue.

Anyhow, eventually we were on the way to the place where Hogwarts Express is. The name unfortunately reminded my sister that she was hungry.

"Um. I'm kind of hungry. Give us some money out of your ho pocket, so I can go buy some cookie dough or something."

She's such a pig! She's not fat! But she eats like a pig so in my eyes she is fat.

"No."

"Suit yourself. I'll be sure to tell your pimp about this."

"I thought that no one would want service from me (total lie)."

"Shut up, ho, before I get my pimp hat out and pimp you a bit."

"Make me."

The fight that ensued killed a few muggles but we wiped their minds, me grudgingly, and Petal happily. She's like, the boss pimp, and I don't mean it as a compliment. Because she'll never get anywhere in life, she's just jealous of me…!

Anyway, we got on the Hogwarts Express, and everyone stared at us, even the girls. I don't have a problem with lesbians because I'm bisexual but I'm sure Petal is a homophobe.

"You're really pretty," said a first year shyly, and I glared. I hated being reminded of that. It wasn't a blessing, it was a curse. I hated everything about myself, everything! My personality wasn't individual and I was plain fugly. I guess.

(By the way, Petal got her fucking cookie dough.)

As we walked past the little compartments, I saw a glimpse of 3 people; a ginger, one with wavy hair, and one with glasses. Yes! Finally, oh, the Dark Lord…I'll have Potter wrapped around my little finger! And then, I can rule along side the Lord! And kill my sister! And Dumbledore!

I noticed my sister slip into a compartment. She's one year younger than me, so she decided to talk to some girl who was alone, a blonde, that is, and another damn redhead (why are there so many?) and a sad looking guy holding a frog thing. And some kind of plant.

I unscrewed a flask and drank the blood from it, putting it back in my Hot Topic bag. Ugh. It tasted crap, probably because it's my sister's.

OH NO. OH NO. I felt myself blush. My eyes were going the colour of rainbows, and I could feel the sickly chocolate scent start to emit from my skin. Someone was looking at me! Oh my! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS-

I was suddenly reminded of sad times. Times when I couldn't…I…I…

A beautiful blond boy was staring at me. Our eyes met, and I felt the electricity bounce between them. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life, he was beautiful, very beautiful, in fact.

"Your sister is a right bitch, huh. It's not just me who thinks so. I don't think anyone likes her." He remarked. We shared a view. We shared a common view. It was meant to be…no…I don't have time for love. I'm better than that.

"Oh? Um, what?" I said casually, pushing my breasts forward like I did every day, "yeah, she makes me want to die."

"Same." The boy remarked. My eyes went yellow as I read his mind. He was called Malfoy, apparently.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh…do you want to know…?" I asked, before continuing, "Moonlit Lake Teresa Scarlatti."

Dark Lord. There's a problem.

**I tried to make a balanced character! **** It took me forever to think of the names, obviously…and…um. I must repeat that Moonlit is super beautiful, that's why it's so easy to have conversations with her.**

**And Petal is the bitchiest bitch ever, right? I fucking hate her, but obviously, Moonlit has to have a rival so…not much of a rival, huh. She was going to be Canadain.**


End file.
